


Constellations

by DemiKind



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Keith (Voltron), Artist Lance (Voltron), Background Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hook-Up, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiKind/pseuds/DemiKind
Summary: In a different universe, soulmates are connected by their marks given to them at age 10. They glow when the soulmate is touching their mark, and when two soulmates are touching their own marks, they can communicate; but it's the soulmates job to find one another. It can connect ones to family, to best friends, or to lovers.-Keith's mark is a scar. A scar he keeps hidden due to shame. Afraid to be himself, afraid to be loved, afraid to be cared about.-Lance's marks are a small collection of freckles that form a constellation. They're marks that keep his head in the clouds, keeping him curious about what will happen next.-It's their job to find each other, but what if one of them is too afraid of love?





	1. A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new story! I just finished my first fic "Your Name" (which you should check out if you haven't already lmao), and I'm taking a crack at a new type of story. Your Name was my main focus for such a lot time, so this story will be my place to get back into writing with a college/soulmate AU! I've been following "The Marks We Make" by witty_name and it's so freaking good and it made me want to write my own soulmate au! This is going to be a bit like Your Name in that it's going to be a bit confusing but I'll try to connect it and have it make sense later :) Wish me luck as I push past my writer's block and try to figure this fic out lmao. I hope you enjoy!<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a new story! I just finished my first fic "Your Name" (which you should check out if you haven't already lmao), and I'm taking a crack at a new type of story. Your Name was my main focus for such a lot time, so this story will be my place to get back into writing with a college/soulmate AU! I've been following "The Marks We Make" by witty_name and it's so freaking good and it made me want to write my own soulmate au! This is going to be a bit like Your Name in that it's going to be a bit confusing but I'll try to connect it and have it make sense later :) Wish me luck as I push past my writer's block and try to figure this fic out lmao. I hope you enjoy!<3

**August 12th, 2018**

5:45pm 

 

The train ride was longer than Keith thought it would be. He sat, arm on the windowsill, propping up his head. His eyelids felt heavy, but he was trying his best not to fall asleep. It was morning, but he’ll be home by midday and he knows it. Home… Or new home.

Keith was going off to college, and it was terrifying.

Leaving behind almost everything he knew, just to live a new life in a new place. He’d done it many times before when he was a foster kid. But he was an adult now, he had grown numb to fake love. Fake affection.

That was only a tactic people used to get what they wanted.

Fake friends and Fake love.

Neither existed in Keith’s world.

He had blocked any idea of love. He had a friend. Singular. But he tried his best to forget about being close to anyone. He was connected with someone else though. Some random person in the world. He could feel it.

Literally _feel_ it.

Everyone on Earth earns a specific mark when they're around 10 years old. It appears, and it connects you with a certain person; A soulmate. Whether it be a best friend, romantic partner, long-lost family, any of it. Keith hoped for his sake that it was for finding his family, he was too scared to fall in love.

Keith’s mark happened to be the ugliest thing he’d ever seen. It was a big scar, connecting from his right cheek and reaching down into his chest. Normal people had theirs on their hand or their arms or their ankles. And Keith? His happened to be in the form of an ugly scar.

He assumed that it was because he was an orphan. Lost, abandoned, nobody to care about and nobody to care for him. He was given up, and that caused more pain than anyone could ever imagine. That scar, for him, was a reminder that he was unloved and unwanted.

Keith clenched his teeth and felt a jolt of pain burst through his face. His soulmate was in pain, which caused Keith to feel the pain. Normally a sign from your soulmate would be a good thing for people, it reminds them that their soulmate is still alive, still thriving. But it just sent sharp pains down Keith’s face, to his neck, to his chest.

“Fuck!” Keith snapped, grabbing the part of the scar on his neck. That caused some glances from the people sitting near him on the train; looks of anguish and disgust. All of their marks were in forms of cool looking tattoos or neat birthmarks or plain circles or stars. None of them looked like Keith, so he was seen as a freak. He rolled his eyes and pulled out some makeup.

He always drew a different mark on his hand when going to schools and out and about, but he was moving. That morning he had forgotten about it. He had professional-quality makeup that could cover up his scar for a few hours before the heat started to melt it. And now it was that time.

He could feel the makeup melting off his neck, he knew that the glares he got were because the bit of scar on his cheek was completely exposed, but he didn't bother with it before. Now he had to keep re-apply the makeup before he gets his ass kicked. People with scars like Keith's weren't treated well, and Keith wasn't going to wait until it's too late to find out what would happen on a train.

He re-applied the pale makeup on his cheek and neck, down to his collarbone under his black t-shirt. He discreetly pulled out some red-brown makeup that would mimic the color of the scars, and he drew his "preferred symbol". It was on his left forearm. A circle with flames around it, meant to represent the world on fire. His old friend told him it looked like a lion, and Keith punched said friend in the face (it was in fourth grade). Needless to say, they stopped being friends after that.

Keith looked at himself in the mirror on his compact makeup.

_It's a new place, a new day. Don't worry._

Keith heard the train beep and begin to slow down. It was time for him to start new. He was meeting his friend and his new roommates for college at the station.

This is his chance to start over. His chance to live  _his own_ way.

Keith heard the train intercom saying that they were at his destination. With that, Keith stood up, swung his backpack over his left shoulder, swung his guitar case over his right shoulder, and grabbed his suitcase.

It was a new day.

6:00pm

"Is that Keith? Hey, over here!" Someone in a green sweater yelled outside of the train station. Keith turned his head to see four people in a group, a couple were waving. One of the waving people looked completely different.

The first one was shorter than the other, with a deeper skin tone, with big brown eyes and a rounder face. He had long, dark brown hair with an orange bandana around his head. His clothes were a yellow long-sleeved shirt, with a puffy green vest over it to combat the cold weather. He was also wearing jeans and chunky brown boots. He had a generally friendly vibe, as he wore a big smile that looked genuine. He looked welcoming.

The second one was a lot taller than everyone else. His hair was shaved on the sides, with the front fringe dyed a grey-ish white. His skin was fairly tan, and he was japanese (he knew this because Keith was already friends with him). He was wearing a short-sleeved shirt with a puffy vest that was similar to the one that the person in yellow was wearing. Except the tall guys' was gray. He was wearing some black jeans with worn-out converse high-tops. There were two notable things. One was that he had a huge cast on his right arm it went from his upper arm to his hand, and was in a sling. The cast itself had to have been white because someone had drawn a cool robot-arm design on it. It looked really cool in all honesty. The second thing was that there was a scar on his face; drawn across his nose. He knew this person already.

Shiro. An old friend.

Keith waved back at the group, unsure what to do with his face, he just stood there trying not to look awkward.

"You gonna head over?" The guy in yellow raised his voice a little to make sure Keith could hear him.

Keith snapped out of his weird trance of just staring at them, "Shit... Yeah!" Keith dragged his luggage over to the gate, put his train ticket in a machine, then left said gate to meet the group of four.

"Dude, that looks heavy, let me take that." Shiro smiled, holding out his hand to take Keith's suitcase or the guitar.

Keith carefully moved his guitar case off of his shoulder and handed it to the tall guy, "Thanks, it's good to see you again, Shiro. So... Who're they again?"

"Friends from school. This is..." Shiro gestured to the rest of the people.

"Matt." One of the people answered, holding his hand out for Keith to shake. He was almost as tall as Shiro, but only almost. He was wearing an orange jacket with gray sleeves, it was pretty cool. His hair was long and shaggy and he looked kind of dorky. Keith could already see his mark; on the hand he was extending, Matt had a chain-looking mark going around his wrist.

Keith took Matt's hand, "A pleasure," He looked at the one in green who had called out at him to begin with, and he noticed a couple similarities between that person and Matt, "Are you two related?"

The one in green nodded, "Yeah, that's Matt, I'm Pidge." 

_There's another nickname._

Pidge was in a chunky green turtleneck. Their hair was a little past their chin like Matt's, but their's stuck up when Matt's was straighter and fell straight down. They had a big grey backpack on, and they were wearing blue skinny jeans. They also wore red converse with yellow laces. Their sense of style wasn't like anything Keith could wear, but he could appreciate it.

"And I'm Hunk!" The one in yellow chimed in, still smiling.

Keith shook Pidge and Hunk's hands, "Nice to meet you all," he awkwardly waved again, "I'm Keith."

"Nice to meet you, Keith," Shiro smiled, "So, you don't mind staying with us in our dorm?"

"Yeah, I don't mind at all."

"Cool!" Hunk put his hand on Pidge's shoulder, "Pidge stays with our friend, Allura, though. We have another roommate that's coming back from a trip later today or tomorrow. His name's Lance."

_That sounds like a douchebaggy name._

"Alright," Keith nodded, "Sounds good to me." He did his best to smile, but the train ride had him exhausted, "Sorry guys, I know we just met... But I'm really out of it."

"It's okay, we should head back now." Shiro smiled, he was obviously better at talking to people than the other three, "I'll drive us back, unless you have a car, Keith."

He shook his head, "I was going to get some sort of bike when I moved, I'll gladly take the ride."

"Alright! Then let's head out!" Matt waved his hand over for people to follow him, "Car's this way!"

Shiro still had Keith's guitar slung up over his shoulder, and Keith had his backpack and suitcase. He looked around the train station and realized how _new_ everything was to him.

It really is a new start.

8:30pm

Keith was laying on his bed facing the ceiling. In his roommate's apartment, they were somehow able to afford a place with four rooms. Shiro and Matt shared a room because they were each other's support system, and were a grade older than Keith. Hunk stayed with Lance in the same room, since they were apparently "best buds". Keith was able to have his own room, which was surprising. Matt and Katie's dad made a bunch of money so they were able to pay for a good portion of the apartment (he had some high-paying government job; an engineer for NASA or something).

Keith got a full ride to their college, but had nowhere to live, so the school reached out to some students that could help house him. Keith worried about it turning into another Foster-care-esque situation, but it didn't seem to be like that at all.

All of the Hunk, Matt, and Shiro were super chill guys; but they all agreed that it wasn't the same without Lance in the house. Keith couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing yet.

As for the time being, Keith had decided to make his room feel a little more like _his._ He had glued some glow-stars to the ceiling and hung up some navy-blue curtains on his windowsill. He had set up his junky guitar stand and had his guitar sitting in said place (even though the stand was junky and held together with duct-tape, it did its job). The boys had put a wooden bed frame, a bookshelf, a desk, and a pretty nice desk chair in his room before Keith moved in, which Keith greatly appreciated. The bed had a red and black pillow-comforter set, which wasn't that bougie, but bougie compared to what Keith was used to. Keith had a hippo plush thrown on the bed that Keith refused to get rid of when he was younger, so he figured he might as well not get rid of it now. Keith didn't have a lot of clothes to fill the closet yet, so he put the few clothes he had on the bookshelf since there were no books on it yet. Keith's Bluetooth speaker was playing some "Manchester Orchestra" while charging. He was also twirling his fidget spinner in his hand, trying to focus on staying calm.

He could feel his mark glowing, it was getting warmer. People say that when you're touching your mark at the same time as your soulmate is touching theirs, you can talk to them, and only you can hear them, as they talk in their heads. 

You're reading this with a little voice in your head, aren't you?

That voice is how you two would communicate. You'd hear your soulmate's voice as if they were right next to you, but you would respond with your voice in your head.

It's a fascinating thing, really

The glowing, warm feeling means that Keith's soulmate is touching their mark, trying to talk to him.

Keith had been talking to his soulmate for years, but he didn't respond very often. Whoever his SM was, they've been trying to contact Keith a lot more lately.

 

 

_Hello? Can you hear me?_

 

That's what Keith's soulmate always said to him. Always asked for him to talk back, always wanted to be known.

Keith put his hand on his scar, which was still under the makeup.

But he had nothing to say.

 

_Please answer? I can hear you there. I know you can hear me._

 

Keith sighed and took his had off of his neck.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to himself.

He was knocked out of his trance by a knock on his door.

"Come in," Keith said, looking in the direction of the door. It opened and there was Shiro, without the vest and wearing grey socks.

"Looks like you're making yourself comfortable." Shiro smiled, "Want to come watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine with us? That's basically what we do as a 'bonding activity'."

"Bonding activity? Sounds kind of dumb." Keith chuckled, "But is there food?"

"Hunk made cookies and hot chocolate because it was cold out, does that count?"

Keith sat up, knocking his foot on the bed frame, "Oh fuck- Yeah, I'll come out."

Shiro smiled, "Cool," He started to walk away, but then seemed to remember something. He poked his head back in, "By the way, Lance has a cat. Are you allergic?"

"Nope." Keith blurted out. He was most definitely allergic to cats. His nose has been itching since he stepped into the apartment. It wasn't like he was going to say anything though.

"Alright," Shiro smiled, "He's hypoallergenic though, just wanted to let you know."

Keith's mouth fell open, "Those exist?"

"Yeah, his name's Kirby. He's a black Siberian." Shiro moved his hands apart, "Like, a big, fat, fluffy cat."

Keith held up a thumbs up, "Cool, I'll be out in a second," Shiro nodded in response, then was gone.

Keith sighed, then sat up, running his fingers through his hair. He wasn't big on social interaction, but he figured he might as well try to be friends with his roommates.

He opened the door and stepped out of his room, which went right out into the living room, where there was a large couch, and four of the friends were just chilling on the couch (Pidge had joined them in coming over since their roommate was also out of town); all except Matt, who had a cup of hot chocolate in each hand. He walked over and handed one to Keith, who took it with both hands, "Thanks."

"No problem," Matt smiled, then jumped over the backboard of the couch to join his friends. 

"Fuck, Matt!" Pidge yelped as their brother jumped over them, spilling some hot chocolate in the process.

"Sorry!" Matt sat down next to Shiro, who then turned to Keith, "Come join the party!" 

Keith spotted a hanging chair next to the couch, which he deemed "his chair", for now, at least.

Brooklyn Nine-Nine played for a while. They were watching the first Halloween episode where the main character had to steal the medal of valor from the captain of the precinct.

It was an entertaining episode, to say the least.

Throughout the episode, there was friendly bickering from all ends, talking about who's going to win and why and who shouldn't win and why. It was rather amusing. 

Keith had seen the episode; all of the episodes of the show; at least ten times. It was a good way to waste time, as he thought of it.

After the episode ended, the team turned to each other,

"So Lance is coming back soon, right?" Pidge was in the corner and had to turn to everyone around them so they could all know who Pidge was talking to,

"He just texted me," Hunk pulled his phone out of his sleeve and typed a few things, "His flight comes back really early tomorrow, so he might just crash with his family."

"Sounds good, it'll be good to have everyone back," Shiro said, then turned to Keith, "Lance was the most excited to meet you. He likes people."

Keith's least favorite type of people were the types that were too friendly. Keith was a loner, having any sort of roommate was a step up from what Keith was used to. He didn't know if he could handle one more person.

"Sounds cool," Keith nodded, continuing to sip his hot chocolate. It tasted how home felt if that makes any sense. Warm and inviting. These new people sure knew how to make a good first impression.

"So Keith," Matt called,

"Hmm?" Keith looked up and at the group.

"We each have two favorite classes that we're taking, right?"

"I mostly have one..."

"Then... Tell us the one." Hunk chimed in,

"Uh..." Keith thought, "Art practice probably?"

"Sweet, dude! I think Allura's in that class too!" Matt sounded excited, "She's really cute though."

Keith raised an eyebrow, "Is she your SM or something?"

Matt shook his head, "No idea, I have a fake one though, Shiro and I made a pact that until we find our SM's, we're going to be fake SM's. But we're just bros." 

Shiro leaned close to Matt, "Bro..."

Matt went into a jokingly serious voice, "What is it, Bro?"

"Tell the whole world that we're bros."

Pidge sat up and cut them off, "Yeah yeah, and then Matt says 'We're bros' and then Shiro's like-" They went into mimicking how they both talk, "'Why'd you whisper Bro?' 'Cause you're my whole world, Bro.' 'Brooooo...'"

They started laughing, causing Hunk to snicker along with them. Matt shrugged, "That's basically how our friendship works."

Keith chuckled, letting a smile escape, "Sounds kind of fun, to be honest." Keith shook his head, "Anyways, what're your guys' favorite classes, since you just asked me about it a minute ago."

"We're all excited about Astronomy, that's the class we all have together." Pidge explained, "I think in the online interview you mentioned that you're taking it too?"

Keith nodded, "You'd be correct."

"Sounds cool!" Hunk and Pidge said at the same time. 

Keith could see Pidge's mark under their short-sleeved shirt that they were now wearing. On their upper left arm, a star with a swirl in the middle of it, it was really cool looking.

He could see Hunks too. It was on his right forearm, a black circle with another circle inside of it. 

Keith couldn't help but realize what their SM's are.

"So Keith," Pidge took a long swig of hot chocolate, then took the cup away from their lips. "What's your Soul Mark?"

"Oh," Keith held up his hand, showing the circle with flames around it,

"Keith," Shiro sighed, "They're my friends and I have this on my face, don't lie." He gestured to his scar and raised an eyebrow.

Keith sighed. He stood up and walked over to the kitchen, which was small, but comfortable. He rinsed his hot chocolate cup in the sink then set in on the drying rack. Keith ran his hands through his hair, trailing down to the back of his neck. He cracked his neck then shook his hands off. Keith grabbed a small glass from the drying rack and walked over to the fridge. He pulled out a jug of filtered water and filled his glass. He took a swing and leaned against the countertop. He knew that the water on his hands took off some of the makeup, revealing part of his scar.  
  
Shiro cleared his throat, "All of it, Keith."

Keith rolled his eyes and set his glass down. He rinsed his hands in the sink and scrubbed at his neck, he looked at his hands to see the dripping makeup. He picked up a towel and wiped the water off of his neck. There was his scar. Ready for everyone to see.

"That's neat!" Matt seemed excited, "Have you ever talked to your SM?" He glanced over at Hunk, "Hunk tried it once and now he's too scared to try again."

_They barely cared about the fact that this is a scar?_

"To be fair," Hunk sat up to defend himself, "It's kind of creepy! It adds a whole new voice in your head and all of the background noise just stops! It's just you and them and it's freaky and weird!"

Pidge sat up, "When I talk to my SM, we turn into weird creatures in our own world! They turn into a weird yellow human thing and they say that my human thing is green! You can control it after a while and we figured out how to turn our surroundings into whatever we want!" Pidge threw their arms up, "It's awesome!"

"My SM draws on me sometimes, it always shows up when I take my hand off of my mark." Shiro rolled his sleeve up to reveal black paint creating a cool swirling pattern all over his arm. It looked how you'd think it would look when you paint on a clear sheet of paper then flip it over. It was as if he was seeing it from the backside. Keith wondered how Shiro's SM saw it. "How about you, Keith? You ever talked to your SM?"

Keith shrugged, "Not often. We talk every now and then. I'm worried about it being one of my old family members."

"I get that, I'm sorry dude." Shiro apologized,

"Why're you apologizing?" Keith shrugged, "It's okay, I'll talk to whoever they are when I'm ready." He turned to go back to his room, "Wait, do you guys care about this being a scar at all? Like, at all?"

Hunk shrugged, "Not really. Scars don't define who the actual person is. They just look different, that's all."

Keith smiled weakly, "Thanks." He began walking back to his room.

"Keith!" Pidge called.

"What's up?" Keith turned back to them,

"Do you want to wait for Lance with us?"

Keith shrugged, "I might come out in a little bit, thanks though." And with that, he walked into his room.

9:00pm

Keith sat on his bed, listening to his music. He was reading over a google doc that he made in 6th grade; a doc of letters for his soulmate.

He'd been writing those letters out of fear. The letters held things that he'd wanted to tell his soulmate about but was too afraid to. He wondered if he could ever talk to them.

There was a pulse coming from his scar. A slight burning, but the scar had its own heartbeat. His soulmate was calling him again.

Keith sighed, "I guess I should actually answer you this time."

He slowly raised his hand up to his scar.

~~Keith blinked.~~

* * *

 

Keith blinked. 

He looked down at himself. It was his body, but there were none of his distinct characteristics. He put his hands on his head, his hair was still there... But every curve... every angle... It was bright red. As if he was a blank canvas, with only a glowing outline.

His hands fell from his hair to his face, he could feel his nose, mouth, eyes, ears... It was all still there.

"Hey, you're breathing too heavily," A voice called, "I know you're not here often, but it'll make it harder to get out if you're hyperventilating. You know this."

Keith rolled his eyes and looked at his SM. Whoever it is, it always looked the same. A blank canvas of a human but with blue light around them. 

In everyone's little worlds that they travel to with their soulmates, there's only one thing that looks like your SM for sure.

Their eyes. 

Everything about their eyes stays exactly the same.

Keith's SM has really pretty eyes, Keith loved them. They were a bright ocean blue. They were also weirdly big. It was cute.

"Haven't seen you in awhile." Keith's SM said.

Keith called them Blue, and they called Keith Red. They tried telling each other their names before, but it was like something was keeping them from telling each other; as if it was forbidden.

"I've been busy," Keith stuck his hands in his imaginary pockets. That was one of the useful things about this world, you could create whatever you wanted with a snap of your fingers, "You've been trying to call me a lot more recently; someone wants more attention.

"I can't help it, I'm going to be starting my college classes soon. Most people find their soulmates in college." Blue sighed, "What if I find you, Red? What do we do then?" 

"As long as you're not a long-lost relative, I'll probably be fine with you." Keith shrugged, "I don't really know what happens then."

"You shrug a lot," Blue snickered,

"Shut up."

"I never get to talk to you, I'll say what I want."

Keith rolled his eyes, "Fine. You're going to college, what will you be majoring in?"

Blue did the thing where someone laughs with a single breath, then they shook their head, "I don't know. I want to go to space someday, so I'm going to be taking

a͇̗̗̟͉š̙̝̠͓̬̚d̟̦̣ͩ̿̕f̖̏̄͐̋̊͜g̸̮̟̓ͯh͑ͨ̆̉ͬ͏l̺̼͓̫̋̍k̡ͫ̅͋͐d̶̳͎͕̟͉̬̏ͨ̽͒ͭa͈̐̾̓ and g̸̮̟̓ͯh͑ͨ̆̉ͬ͏l̺̼͓̫̋̍k̡ͫ̅͋͐ along with my normal academics."

"You'll be taking what?" Keith/Red shook his head, "It was distorted..."

"Ah..." Blue snapped their fingers and art supplies appeared on the ground.

"So art... And?" Keith tilted his head.

Blue held out his hand, "Give me your arm."

Keith rolled his eyes and gave Blue his arm. Blue opened the tin of watercolors and stirred their paintbrush in a cup of water that appeared next to them.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to show you."

Blue began painting on Keith's arm. Beginning with bright reds and oranges and yellows, they swirled the colors to form a circle on Keith's arm, then they used yellow and white to paint rings around the circle.

"Saturn... A class about Space?"

Blue nodded, "Nice job, mind if I keep going?"

They both sat down, and Keith shrugged, smiling, "By all means, continue."

They began to swirl their paints in various blues and purples, forming more planets and stars on Keith's arm.

"This should show up in the real world... I think." Blue was beginning to leave various colored swirls on Keith's arm. It was at this point when Keith picked up a paintbrush and began to use white paint on Blue's arms. Because Keith was using white, he couldn't see what he was doing, but he liked that about painting. He liked swirling paint and patterns, hoping that the outcome was pleasant for his soulmate.

Blue sat up, and leaned back on their hands, "I'm done. I hope when you wake up you still like how this looks." 

Keith looked at his arm, it was beautiful. Multiple planets surrounded by swirls of different colors spotted with stars.

"It's beautiful." Keith smiled, "I love it."

"Thank god." Blue smiled, "I'm glad, me on the other hand," they looked at their arm, "I can't see whatever the hell you put on my arm."

Keith chuckled, "I guess we'll have to see. You have to tell me what I did to you next time we talk."

Blue nodded, "Okay. Are you done with the paints or should I get rid of them?"

"One more thing," Keith put a small paintbrush in some white paint, "Come here," Keith gestured to Blue's face.

"Are you going to poison me, because if you do I'll be pissed."

"Nah," Keith chuckled, "Stay still." Keith held their chin and painted a couple starts on their right temple, "This should look cool when you wake up."

Blue smiled, "Alright, I'll trust you on this one."

Blue snapped their fingers again, and all of the paints disappeared, including the paintbrush that Keith was holding. They both stood up.

"I have to go, I didn't have much time today."

Keith nodded, "You got it. Bye, Blue."

Blue waved, "Bye, Red." Blue put their hand in front of their face, then they lifted their hand and disappeared.

Keith followed suit. He put his hand on the part of his scar on his cheek, then shut his eyes.

* * *

 

9:45pm

Keith took his hand off of his neck and opened his eyes. He looked at his arm, and there was the painting. The same as in the dream world, except it looked upside down. Or backward. Or something. He sat up and stretched. He looked out of the window in his room. He could hear teenagers or fellow college kids hollering below. They were all hammered or stoned or both. Keith stretched his arms behind his head. The kids were all too excited about "going clubbing". They all probably had fake ID's that looked nothing like them. But nonetheless...

_That would be pretty fun._

Keith smirked and walked out of his room. His wallet was shoved in his back pocket and his leather jacket was thrown over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Pidge asked. Them, Matt, Shiro, and Hunk were all crowded around the TV holding Nintendo Switch Controllers, "FUCK!" Pidge yelled. Upon closer look, it was clear that they were playing Mario Kart. Matt red-shelled Pidge and took first place. Hunk passed Pidge, taking 2nd place, and Shiro was keeping a steady 6th place.

"Going to hit up any whatever gay club's close to here." He began to tie his shoes, "Are there any in Berkely?"

"Loads, are you joking?" Matt paused the game and grabbed a pen, "There's one a couple blocks away from here." Matt wrote an address on Keith's hand, "Nice painting, by the way.

"Thanks," Keith nodded, slipping his leather jacket on. 

"Aren't you underage?" Hunk asked suspiciously, taking a sip of what looked like tea.

Keith raised a finger to his lips, "Shh." He walked over to a mirror and began to put the makeup back on his scar, "You'll blow my cover." He finished rather quickly, then began to put on black eyeliner.

"You're too fucking emo for me, man." Pidge rolled their eyes and unpaused the game.

Keith chuckled, "Thanks for the compliment." He smudged the sides a bit, then smirked at himself in the mirror.

_Looking good._

"Okay, I'm out." Keith put his keys on a keychain on his jeans and opened the front door, bye y'all."

"Your friend's a charmer." Pidge chuckled, talking to Shiro.

"That's just Keith," Shiro replied.

Keith poked his head inside, "I heard that!"

"Sorry!" Pidge called.

Keith rolled his eyes, "I'll be back by dawn!" And he shut the door.

Might as well just forget, for the time being, right?

* * *

 

9:45pm

Lance was driving home from the airport, and he was exhausted.

Why stay with family if you can't even be yourself around said family? Lance had been trying to tell his parents, his siblings, his grandparents... His soulmate didn't want to be found. Maybe once every few months he would try to get in contact with his, but he would only answer maybe one out of seven times. 

Lance also had troublesome marks. He knew nobody with scattered marks... And here was Lance. With a constellation on his face. A goddamn constellation. At least it wasn't a scar. Not that Lance saw anything wrong with scars as marks, but he'd get mocked for it.

At least his marks passed as freckles, and his SM never tried to contact him, so his marks wouldn't glow around too many people. They only glowed every now and then when his SM decided to respond to him. Lance just wanted to know who the damn person was. Talking to your Soulmate is supposed to be magical. It  _is_ magical when they're actually talking, it feels like they already know and understand each other. But then... Lance's person never messages him first.

Lance was pulled on the side of the road and had just finished talking to his SM. He opened the sunshade to look at himself in the mirror, and he smiled. On his temple on the right side, there were two painted stars. Lance pulled out some glitter and dabbed it around his temples, adding to the "space"-esque theme going on. Lance smirked at himself in the mirror and turned the music on his radio up. The song on the radio was "Womanizer". Lance found himself playfully singing the words to the song as he glued fake jewels over the stars and all over his face. 

_Hey you, whoever you are, thank you for inspiring me._

Lance smiled, and with it, his freckles lit up. Then Lance sighed and the light dimmed. Lance really wanted to know who his soulmate was... But whoever his soulmate was, they didn't seem to want anything to do with Lance.

Lance then heard a couple people walking past his car. They were hollering about how "awesome their party was, maaan".

Lance rolled his eyes, but then turned to look at himself in the mirror.

_It'd be a shame to let this atrocious makeup go to waste, and I don't have to be back to my roommates until tomorrow morning at least._

He looked down at his shirt and unbuttoned all of the front buttons and rolled up the sleeves to reach his elbows. He turned to the passenger seat, where he had tossed his wallet and phone. Lance pulled out his fake ID which was done by Pidge a couple months ago.

_Lookin' good._

Lance smirked, then reached over to his phone to get an address to the closest club he could drive to.

Might as well have fun, for the time being, right? 


	2. Club Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally meets Lance, but not in an expected manner.

** August 12th, 2018 **

11:30pm 

Keith's fake ID worked like a charm, but he stayed at the bar, enjoying the shots and the half-naked bartender. There were flashing lights and dudes pole dancing and offering drinks whenever they pleased. Sadly, it took Keith forever to find the damn club, and now he just wanted a damn break. Except...

There was one guy a couple seats away who was flirting with every guy that crossed his path. He was cute though. Caramel skin and big blue eyes, surprisingly dark freckles around his cheeks, and dark eyebrows. He had glitter and fake-jewels and star stickers on his temples. What he was wearing was the kicker. A grey shirt under an unbuttoned black shirt. He was also wearing black jeans with a pair of ridiculous light-up shoes.

Keith was trying not to obnoxiously stare at this guy but was failing miserably. The guy was looking back at Keith too, often winking and biting his lips. Keith was rolling his eyes (as he usually does) and trying to ignore the intriguing aura this dude has.

Eventually, the guy came and sat next to Keith. He looked at the bartender and held up two fingers. The bartender nodded and started working on god-knows-what.

"Aren't you a little young to be coming here?" Keith raised an eyebrow, the guy was obviously underage. He was hot, but couldn't for the life of him be older than nineteen or twenty.

The guy raised a finger to his lips, "Shh, you'll blow my cover." He winked and Keith found himself rolling his eyes once again, "That jacket looks nice, I'd like to see you without it."

"You're insufferable and I've known you for two sentences."

"Takes one to know one, I don't even want to imagine what you're like outside of here." The guy smiled and leaned closer to Keith, "Let's see, long black hair, guyliner-"

"Guyliner?"

"Shush, I'm not finished," The guy put his finger on Keith's mouth to shush him. "Leather jacket, ripped jeans, brooding expression... What're you like outside of this place?" The guy leaned on his hand and smirked.

"I don't brood," Keith sighed, "I drown out my sorrows with bad booze and pretend that my problems don't exist."

The guy chuckled, "You're funny, Red, you know that?"

_Red?!_

"Sorry, there's a lot of red light on your end. Won't lie, it makes you look good."

_Oh... Damn it._

"Red light?" Keith held his hand up to look, and the guy was right. There was a red light shining on him from the upper left, "Huh, I guess you're right." He looked back up at the guy, who was bathed in blue light. His eyes were sparkling in the light.

_Wait..._

_Those eyes..._

_WAIT-_

"Here ya go, L." The bartender set down two glasses with a gingery color about them, "Have fun." The bartender said, followed by him and the guy going some handshake that ended with a fistbump.

"Thanks, Brett!" The guy called, then he picked up both glasses, "So, you want it or not?"

Keith took the glass from the guy's hand, "So, L, huh?" Keith shook the drink around a little, "What even is this?"

"Vodka Redbull." L winked, beginning to drink his.

"Are you kidding me? That's the most stereotypical-"

"Just drink the damn drink." L laughed, almost spilling his own drink.

Keith took a sip. It was good, but he didn't want this "L" guy thinking that he was right. He seemed smug enough as it is.

"It's good, huh?" L raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not answering that, glitter-face."

They both laughed at that.

"Also what's with that name?" Keith asked, "Your name can't be 'L', right?"

"I'm here a lot, but nobody here knows my name."

"Oh," Keith laughed, "So you're all mysterious and shit?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The guy was moving closer.

"I very much would." Keith smirked, then pushed the guy away, "But, you're drunk. And I'm drunk, so that's a no."

L grabbed his hand, "Come on, live a little!" He pulled Keith up and out of his seat. This guy was taller than Keith, which Keith hated.

"I already live."

"You wouldn't have come here if you were looking for a boring night!" The guy began to pull him towards the dance floor, "Live a little with me."

"You truly are insufferable. You've been flirting with guys since I got here and now you want us to dance?" Keith snickered,

"What?" L raised his eyebrow, once again, "Can't dance, Mullet?"

Keith put a hand on his hair.

_He attacked my hair!_

"You attacked my hair!"

"That I did!" L leaned close to Keith, tantalizingly close...

"Don't get too close to my face," Keith smirked.

"Or what?" L got closer.

Keith grabbed the guys' shirt and got their noses to touch. Keith could feel the boy's breath on his lips.

"You know what, Loverboy? Let's dance."

He kept his hold on L's shirt and dragged him to the dance floor.

Keith stopped in the middle of the floor, "You ready to go?"

"Bring it on."

**August 13th, 2018**

12:30am 

Keith was sitting in the back, outside of the gay bar. The mystery guy sat next to him.

"If you keep doing that then you'll fuck up your lungs," He gestured to the Juul in Keith's hand.

Keith raised it to his lips and let the vapor flow out through his mouth, "I'm here for a good time, not a lot time. Besides, this isn't horrible for your lungs."

"What about nicotine addiction?"

Keith rolled his eyes, "You're more fun on the dance floor."

The guy shrugged, "I keep it classy." There was a pause before he sighed, "Where are you from?"

"You know that town about 30 minutes away full of homophobic and racist white people with the public school with a Jamba Juice in the building?"

The winced, "Oof, I know it. Sorry, buddy."

"I'm sorry too," Keith's hometown wasn't exactly a big fan of POC. Or gay people. Or guys with long hair. And a whole lot more than that. His last foster family was nice though.

He put his arm around Keith, "That's why you came here... Did you get into a college around here or something?"

Keith nodded, "I'm going to the community college near Pleasant Hill, but it was a bitch just graduating high school. A couple of my friends are going to UC Berkely though... Doesn't matter, I just needed to get out of my hometown."

L looked over, "Wait, DVC? That's where I'm taking my classes."

Keith narrowed his eyes, "You, college? Out drinking late even though you look 17? You?!"

"You've never met a teenager, have you? Yes, I'm going, and I'm nineteen. I'd be old enough to drink in the UK."

"But you're not in the UK, this is California."

"You're the one who's drunk and vaping! I bet you're not even 20."

Keith rolled his eyes. He was also nineteen, but that was none of this random guys' business.

"Why are we arguing about nothing? Ten minutes ago we were grinding on each other and now we're arguing about who's breaking what laws!"

There was a pause and a sigh between both of those.

L looked over at Keith, "I'd keep grinding if I wasn't so tired."

Keith took the vape to his lips again, then blew it out in the shape of a ring. The ring formed over L's face, then dissipated, "I didn't mind it one bit, to be honest."

L had a devilish smile, "What's your name?"

"My name? It's-"

Keith felt something drip down his shirt. And it wasn't raining.

It was the makeup.

Keith put his hand up to his cheek, then lifted it up and put it to his neck. His skin was warm, and without a doubt, the makeup had melted off nearly completely.

Keith and the guy stood up, "Are you okay?" The mystery boy asked,

Keith shook his head, "I have to go..." He began to run off,

"Wait!" The guy called.

But Keith was already gone.

 

* * *

 

1:00am

Lance sat in the passenger seat of his car, listening to whatever was playing on the radio. He was too drunk to drive, but he didn't want to focus on anything else.

He pulled out his phone to call Hunk and saw that the battery was rocking a good 15%.

_Shit._

He pulled up Hunk's contact info and hit "Facetime".

It rang.

And rung.

And rung-

"H... Hello?"

Bingo.

"Hunk? Buddy? I need your help." The light from inside Lance's car lit up Hunk's half-asleep face.

"Why aren't you home yet?" Hunk yawned, "If you want me for something, there is no way I'm -"

"Dude, I'm drunk as hell and I can't drive."

"Lance, I know what you're gonna ask. And no."

"I may hate myself, but not enough to drive drunk."

Hunk rubbed his eyes, "Can you just get Matt to help you-"

"Hell no, if Allura ends up being my SM then Matt'll have to back the fuck up. Until then, I don't want to pick fights with him for no reason."

"How come you're more reasonable when you're drunk?"

"A guy at the club told me that I'm insufferable."

"You went to a CLUB?!" Hunk was awake now, "Jesus what kind of stupid are you?"

"The best kind." Lance sighed, "Can you just come get me? The walk's not too far."

"Hell no. Get Pidge or something."

"Huuuunk!" Lance reached into his glove box and pulled out a joker card with a picture of Lance's face taped onto it, "Don't make me play the best friend card!"

"Don't waste it, you have like, three left."

"And I get three more at the end of the year!" Lance held up the card, "Don't make me play this."

"Lance-"

"Whoops too late." Lance took out a sharpie and drew a large checkmark that covered the card, "Now you have to come get me."

Hunk rolled his eyes and began to roll out of bed, "Where are you, douchebag?"

"Rude." Lance looked around, "My phone's about to die, I'm next to the train station, so not too far."

"I'll ride my bike there. I hate you."

"I love you too." Lance hung up the phone before Hunk could argue with him.

Just stay awake for a little longer.

Just a little... Longer...

1:15am

Lance woke up with loud music playing in his car. Someone was driving.

Lance rubbed his eyes, "Hunk?"

"Wakey wakey." Hunk chimed from the driver's seat.

Lance sat up and yawned, "Did I leave the car doors unlocked?"

"Yep, you're so lucky nobody took it, you dumbass." 

Lance rolled his eyes, "I'm going to have such a bad hangover tomorrow..."

Hunk chuckled, "So close to the beginning of classes too. You're a dumbass." He turned the music down, "You didn't even meet Keith!"

"He's the new roommate, right?"

"Yeah. Shy guy, Keith. He's nice. Just..."

"Weird?"

"He just doesn't like people very much other than Shiro. He's been all over your cat too."

Lance gasped, "Kirby!"

"Yes, Kirby. He missed you, by the way."

"That's my son! He's my baby!" Lance's head was pounding, and his marks were glowing.

Hunk smiled, "Your soulmate's worried about you."

Lance laughed in response, "My soulmate wants nothing to do with me. We talk... Maybe... Once every two months? Sometimes less."

"You're still connected, doesn't matter who it is." Hunk made another turn into the apartment complex's parking lot, "You and your soulmate need to get it through both of your thick skulls."

Hunk parked the car and got out, "Do you need help up the stairs?"

Lance shook his head and unbuckled his seatbelt, "I'll be okay, walk with me anyways?"

"You got it." 

Lance got out of the car and handed Hunk the card with a check mark drawn across it, "Here you go, good sir." Hunk took the card and bowed as they both began to walk up the stairs to their apartment.

Lance reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, fumbling with them until he could pick out the correct key, put it into the lock, and turn it. They walked into the apartment, Hunk was slipping his lion slippers off his feet as Lance struggled to untie his double-knotted laces.

"What are you two doing up?" Pidge sat on the couch playing a game. Upon closer inspection, they were playing the most recent God of War game, "Lance, you look like a mess."

"I could say the same for you." Lance sneered. Pidge was covered in blankets, with only their head and arms showing. They were at the beginning of the game, probably playing from Hunk's profile because Pidge had completed the game months ago, "Weren't you trying to find all of the Riddler trophies in Arkham Knight?"

"I'm trying to ignore the fact that I missed one in the Arkham Knight's lair and now I can't go back to get it." Pidge blew their bangs out of their face and tried to ignore the fact that it always fell back to the exact same spot one way or another.

"Fair enough." Lance shrugged and took his button up off and threw it in a basket in the corner of the room.

"Where'd the glitter come from? Did your soulmate smear glitter glue on you in the dream world? Mine did that once."

Lance shook his head and walked to the sink, beginning to rise said glitter off of his face, "I wanted a break. So I went and had one."

Hunk was long gone at this point, probably back in his bed ready to sleep again.

"Please don't tell me you hooked up with a random girl again?"

Lance picked up his cat and sat next to Pidge on the couch, "No, I found a cute guy instead. He was hot. Like, 80's emo hot. Leather jacket and guyliner and all of that."

Pidge chuckled, "Sounds like Keith, the new guy. He went to a club also, but came back around twenty minutes or so ago. You guys would like each other."

"Really?"

Pidge snickered, "Maybe. He seems like the type you'd want to pick fights with. You like competition, Lance, and that's gonna kill you someday."

"Nah, I have  _some_ self-control." Lance sighed and continued to pet his cat, who had made himself comfortable on Lance's lap, "Speaking of self-control, what are you doing up this late?"

"Hunk woke me up when he left to get you. He said, and I quote, 'If I have to suffer, so do you, Pigeon'."

Lance chuckled, "Oh, Hunk. I'd owe him one, but I used a best friend card."

"How long have you two used 'the best friend cards'?"

"7th grade, we thought we were the smartest guys in the world when we thought of using the figure of speech literally." Lance smiled and leaned his head back on the couch and shut his eyes. 

After a few minutes, he felt his face get warmer. He opened his eyes and there was light coming from his face.

Was his soulmate actually calling _him_ this time?

Lance yawned and sat up, causing Kirby to run off to his cat-tree, "I'm off to bed, nerd. Go to sleep at some point."

"Not likely, but thanks, I guess." Pidge kept their eyes glued to the screen, they didn't seem tired at all.

Lance sighed and stalked to his room. His door was already open (probably because Hunk left something in there again while Lance was away. Lance's room held all of the video games so the living room wasn't too cramped), so Lance just waltzed in and shut the door. He took his shirt off and put on some PJ pants. He was too tired to brush his teeth or take a shower, so he just collapsed on his bed, deciding to leave those things for tomorrow. He sat his head up to take his medication and drink some of the water that's probably been sitting on his night-stand for two-weeks. 

"Goodnight, Lance," he said to himself. Then within two minutes, he was out. Feeling the warmth on his cheeks from his soulmate, whoever they are.

 

* * *

 

 

9:30am

"Large iced mocha for Keith."

"Right here." Keith picked up his drink and stuck a straw in the lid. He walked back to his seat and continued to scroll through his college website on his laptop; looking at classes. He was signed up for all of them already, he just wished he could handle the more advanced classes. He was at his community college until he earned enough credits to get into a good art school.

Keith woke up at 9, ready to meet the new roommate, but alas, the roommate had already left for work by the time Keith was awake. It's not like Keith was in a big rush to meet new people (he's not a big fan of people as a whole), but he hates- no.  _Despises_ it when other people talk about a person for a long period of time without Keith knowing who they are. He heard that the roommate works at this coffee shop, so Keith was hoping to have an idea of who the person is. 

"Fancy seeing you here." Someone said from behind Keith.

Keith turned around, and there was the guy from last night. He had an apron tied around his waist and neck and was wearing a black button-up with the top button unbuttoned.

"Just my luck," Keith chuckled, "The hot guy from the bar last night."

The guy yawned and ran his fingers through his thick, brown hair, "So you think I'm hot, huh?"

Keith shrugged and sipped his drink, "I just said that, didn't I?"

"That you did." The guy smiled at Keith, "You from the area?"

"Got here yesterday, actually. You from here?"

"Oakland, or just the bay area?"

"Oakland, where we are now."

The guy chuckled, "Born and raised. If you need any help navigating, let me know." The guy held his hand out.

Keith shook it, "Good to know, thanks, man." He paused, "Wait, dude. What's your name?"

The guy smirked again, "I asked you that last night. You have to answer first."

Keith sighed, "It's Keith."

"Keith? Since when do you hear the name, _Keith_?" He shrugged, "Actually, it fits your weird emo vibe."

Keith rolled his eyes, "Thanks, very appreciative. Now you?"

"It's"

"Lance! Your shift's over, man!" Someone called from over a countertop, "Stop flirting with every cute person you see!"

_Huh, another Lance._

"Well, you know the answer now, gotta run!" The guy got up and scribbled something on Keith's cup,

"Hey!"

"Give me a second!" The guy finished scribbling and handed the cup back to Keith, "Have fun, Mullet-boy." He winked, then ran back to the counter.

Keith looked at the cup to see what was scrawled. It read...

_"Can't wait to see you again soon. Also, you're the new roommate I'm guessing? I'll give you my number later, then."_

Keith looked up.

"Oh shit."  

 

* * *

 

 

12:06pm

Lance hung up his apron and signed out, "Thanks, Noelle," Lance fist-bumped his friend as he was walking out.

"Nice job today, dude!" They chimed to him, "We still on for breakfast before class tomorrow?"

"Pidge and Hunk'll be there too, right?"

"Yup."

"Then I'll see you then!" Lance smiled, then left the coffee shop. He quickly picked up his phone and dialed Pidge's number, "Yo, pick up the damn phone." He talked to himself while waiting for them to answer. Lance jumbled in his pockets to pull out his car keys.

"What's up?" Pidge answered.

"So dude, is the guy that moved in... Does he have long-ish black hair?"

"Yeah."

"Does he have dark blue eyes. Like,  _super_ dark blue?"

"Yeah."

"Does he seem kind of emo-"

"Are you asking about Keith?" Pidge sighed, "Asian? Has a huge scar on his face?"

Lance shrugged, "There was no scar..."

"Then nope."

Pidge hung up without another word.

"Pidge? PIDGE?! What a dick." Lance sighed and put his key in the ignition.

The cute guy from last night that actually seemed nice. Isn't the right guy at all. Of course, just Lance's luck, huh?

Lance's drive home went fine, but Lance was still fairly upset with himself. He walked in the door to his apartment and collapsed on the couch. Nobody else seemed to be home. And if they were, they were probably in their rooms. Lance sighed and felt his face begin to heat up.

_Look who it is again._

Lance smiled and put a hand on his face; closing his eyes and letting his mind trail off into the dream world.

 

* * *

 

Red had already created the world by the time Lance got there.

His soulmate... Lance called him "Red", and Red called him "Blue".

The world this time was the middle of a forest, and Red was playing a guitar, humming to their self.

"Normally you leave a million-year gap between the times that you answer me, and you almost never contact me first." Lance chuckled,

"Thought it was time for a change of heart." Red chuckled, "You've been well?"

Lance chuckled, "Hungover a hell, but I suppose I'm well." Lance sat next to Red and spawned some more paint, "May I?" Red nodded, so Lance began to paint, "Is it bad that I'm getting kind of impatient about meeting you?"

"No, I want to meet you too." Red sighed, "Mostly because I hate knowing people with no knowledge of who they really are."

Lance chuckled, "So do you hate me?"

"A part of you, yes." Red shrugged, then began to chuckle, "That tickles, you know."

Lance smirked, "It does now, does it?" Lance spawned a plain paintbrush without any paint and began to brush Red behind their eyes.

"Hey!" Red began to laugh, "Stop!"

"Nope!" Lance smiled, continuing to tickle them.

"Hah-Sto-HAHA-Stop!" Red cried, "I'll kill you when I meet you!" 

"Try me!" Lance smiled.

And Red pushed Lance into the river. But just before Lance hit the water, he snapped his finger, and the terrain changed completely.

Instead of a forest, it was now a valley full of flowers, and they were sitting on a patch of grass. Red had still landed on top of Lance.

Lance smirked, "I win." Lance glanced at Red's arm, where he'd been painting, "Do you want me to finish that off?"

Red rolled their eyes, "Go ahead." 

The two sat up, and Lance re-spawned the paints and began again.

"I start my classes soon, and I'm nervous," Lance said.

"Why nervous?" Red asked, "I've had you paint on my arms for years now. You're in art, right? That'll be a breeze for you, Blue."

Lance shrugged, "But the academic portion is what I suck at. I'm horrible at concentrating and taking notes and learning and... All that fun stuff."

Red shrugged back, "I'm not any good at it either if that helps you feel better." They sighed, "If anything, I avoid it because it makes me feel so shitty about myself."

"I feel that." Lance cracked his knuckles, and stretched, "I think I'm done here." Lance snapped his fingers and the paints disappeared.

"Let's talk later, okay?" Red sighed, "I can't let myself stay here too long, otherwise my roommates will wonder what happened to me."

Lance put his hand on his freckles, "For once, I agree with you. I need to see if anyone else has come home."

"Goodbye." Red smiled and put their hand on their cheek. They shut their eyes, then disappeared.

Lance sighed, "Goodbye." He shut his eyes, then felt himself wake up.

 

* * *

 

12:30pm

Lance took his hands away from his face and allowed himself to wake up. He sat up and stretched, rubbing his eyes and temples. What he told his soulmate was the truth; he really did have a bad hangover. He heard someone open the fridge, and Lance turned around. 

There was Keith. In a long black shirt and some dark jeans. Drinking Pickle Juice.

_I knew it._

"Hey, emo."

Keith choked on his pickle juice, "The fuck?!" He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "What the hell..." He paused, "Lance?"

Lance smirked.

"Surprise."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will all be a major work in progress, feel free to leave me feedback! Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of my brand new mess<3


End file.
